A. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of packaging for mailing informational media. More specifically, this invention relates to packaging for informational media which includes a reply mail card that is attached to the packaging and may be returned to the mailer by the person receiving the informational media.
B. Description of Related Art
Many cartons and boxes have been produced to contain informational media such as audio tapes, video tapes and compact disks ("CD's"). Such boxes are usually constructed of plastic or paper stock and are designed to protect the media from damage during storage or transport. Such boxes or cartons may include cardboard or plastic boxes for holding video or audio tapes and "jewel cases for holding CD's. Such boxes or cartons are not, however, constructed for mailing purposes and typically do not comply with postal regulations. Larger boxes have been designed for mailing informational media; these boxes, however, are primarily constructed of plastic and require additional packaging, support or closure devices when mailing or shipping.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,348 discloses a two-way mailing envelope for written and oral messages. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,293,994 discloses mailable packaging for video cassettes. Printed information may be included on such a package. U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,662 discloses a video cassette mailer having a detachable mailing flap which may include advertisements or coupons.
These types of packaging are useful for mailing informational media, but do not provide ready means for the person receiving such information to communicate with the sender. In particular, it is desirable for a package containing informational media to include a readily detachable reply card which can be returned by the person receiving the package. Such a reply card can be included to request additional information from the person receiving the informational media. The informational media may include, but is not limited to, operating instructions for a product recently purchased by a consumer, advertising media, survey or educational informational, or any other type of information which a sender may wish to convey, and for which the sender desires to receive a reply.
Packaging has also been designed to hold a sample lipstick along with an order form. This packaging is mailable, but requires a separate sticker for closure, and no reply card is attached. Similarly, other packaging may include a video cassette package with a flap folding over itself to form a container for mailing. However, this box includes a perforation for easy opening which damages the box, and no reply card is included. Video cassette holders may also include a perforated flap that can be detached; however, it is not mailable without a securing device.
The present invention overcomes these defects by providing a compact, mailable enclosure for informational media which includes a reply card. In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the mailable enclosure may be self-sealing and not require an additional closure device.